General Chapter Inventory
Wealth In the vaults of the Chapter you can find millions of thrones, hundreds of precious stones and dozens of valuable artifacts. Overall value of currency in the treasury: 173 Wealth Geneseed Locked in vast cryo-chambers and held under extreme guard, geneseed is the lifeblood of the Chapter. Current stores of Ghosts of Retribution geneseed: 292 Units Current stores of Ghosts of Retribution Iron Warrior geneseed: 5 Units. Machinery The Chapter goes to war supported by numerous heavy war machines, these may either be constructed at the Chapter Forge or Nestorium. 'Light Vehicles/Walkers' *15 Land Speeder Tornados *10 Land Speeder Typhoons *2 Land Speeder Storms *46 Warbikes *1 Empty Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought Chassis (DCCW + Plasma Cannon) *1 Occupied Castraferrum-pattern MkV Dreadnought, Gavin the Untaken. *137 Tarantula Turrets *98 Tarantula Hyperios Turrets 'Transports' *32 Rhinos *67 Drop Pods Heavy Vehicles *9 Predator Destructors *8 Predator Annihilators * 3 Deimos Pattern Predator Destructors *1 Land Raider - (Brutix) *18 Thunderhawk Gunships - (inc. Veritas Imperatoria) *1 Retribution Pattern Baneblade - (Fortress of Vengeance) 'Other' *Battle Servitor Z-55 - Tracked heavy servitor with Melta cannon 'Vehicle Crews' Marine vehicle operators are tied to their machine, and as such most of these listings includes the crew of the vehicle, though not all do. The number of crew that is included in the vehicle listing for each vehicle is listed here: *'Land Speeders' & Warbikes '''do ''not'' include any crew, as the operators of these vehicles is transient depending on which squads they have been assigned to. *'''Dreadnoughts - If empty it has no crew. If filled it is included in both vehicle and infantry listings with its single pilot. *'Rhinos '& Razorbacks - Include one marine crewmember, the driver. *'Drop Pods' - No crew. *'Predators', Whirlwinds, Vindicators, Stalkers, Hunters and all Land Raider variants - Include two marine crewmembers, the driver & the commander/gunner. *'Thunderhawk Gunships' - Include two marine crewmembers, the pilot and co-pilot/gunner. *'Retribution Pattern Baneblades' - Include three marine crewmembers, one driver and two gunners. Relics 'Close Combat Weapons' Count as Heroic Honours for the purposes of promotion *''Ironhaunt ''- Power Gladius *''Gatebreaker ''- Thunder Hammer *''Shadowstrike '' - Power Halberd and the Badge of Office to the Master of the Shadow Guard *''Ravenclaw - Relic Paragon Blade and the Badge of Office to the Shadow of Body *Headstone''- Mezoa Pattern Relic Power Fist and 4th Company Captain Badge of Office. *''Victor and Mortis'' - Power Falchions and 5th Company Captain Badge of Office. *''Deathstroke - Relic Blade and 6th Company Captain Badge of Office. *Blade of Ultramar ''- Power Gladius and 7th Company Captain Badge of Office. *''Imperial Wings'' - Dual power blade/Two-handed power blade and 8th Company Captain Badge of Office. 'Ranged Weapons' *''The Star of Macragge ''- Relic Plasma Pistol *''Merkon's Rifle'' - Sniper Rifle *''Traitors Lament'' - Relic Bolter and the Badge of Office to the Shadow of Mind 'Armour' *''Darrion's Helmet'' - A warp-resistant helmet gifted by a Deathwatch Sergeant, decreases wearers Psychic Rating by 2, but grants +30 to resist mental and spiritual sorcery, also decreases PR of nearby psykers by 1. *''Tiberius' Armour'' - Forged by Techmarine Tiberius, this armour incorporates a powerful forcefield that is all but impervious to small arms and can shrug off a melta hit. 'Other/Unassigned' *''Raven's Tome ''- Book on genetics *''The Book of the Glorious Dead ''- Record of the fallen brothers of the Chapter *''Book of Deeds'' - A chronicle entailing the sins and the achivements of the Chapter *''Darkhawk ''- Astartes Warbike *''Staff of Roaring Sky'' - A strange staff used by an Ork Weirdboy, this primitive xenos weapon may act as a psychic focus, especially for tempestomancy. A magnificent trophy or questionable tool? Armoury These items are standing in the Chapter's Armoury, waiting to be assigned to marines *378 Power Armour *0 Scout Armour *2 Jump Packs *4 Devastator Weaponry *0 Terminator Armour *0 Revenant Armour *0 Heroic Honours *0 Crozius Arcanum *0 Force Weapon 'Special Armour' *2x Suits of Great Crusade Era Mk II 'Crusade' Power Armour *1x Suit of Great Crusade Era Mk III 'Iron' Power Armour *2x Suits of Great Crusade Era Mk IV 'Maximus' Power Armour *3x Suits of Great Crusade Era Mk V 'Heresy' Power Armour Prisoners & Guests An Astartes Chapter may need to host people for all manner of reasons. They could be criminals awaiting torture and execution, or they could be valuable guests who need to be held for their own protection. The damned souls spend what are most likely their final days in the Tombstone's foreboding dungeon, while others may be on any of the Chapter's vessels. Imprisoned These are held within heavily armoured cells, and are usually people who have wronged or betrayed the Imperium and/or Chapter: *Saragon Ursus *Haran Dreifus Restricted These are usually confined to quarters and low-risk areas. They are usually people who are unknown to the chapter or who cannot be completely trusted: *Brother Astelion - A mysterious marine found in the dust of Sygma-477. Escaped in 360.M41. Other *'Kinteros Villa' - A 5 floor, 7 tower, 24 bedroom manor located on the beach on Kinteros that formerly belonged to Merchant Lord Barnabus Brumm. With over a dozen servants & handmaidens. Total worth 20+d10 wealth. *'1 Iron Warrior Mk. IV Power Armour' *'6 Quake bombs' *'1 Portable Atomic Bomb' - Originally found in an underhive trove and purchased from gangers, this tactical warhead is mounted in a bulky suitcase and has full triggering capabilities. *'Two Encoded Maps' - Included with Baron Renault's Letter *'Matrix Cogitator' - Ship component. Can be sold to 10% of the cost of a new escort ship. Or can be installed into an escort under construction for 20w. Suspected to enhance targeting. *''Psychic Rites of Grey Knights'' - Book. Heretical to possess *'Inquisitorial Rosette' - Heretical to possess *'Emperor's Tarot - '''3 Cards *'Proteus 34' - Cyber-Eagle AI. ''Heretical to possess *'Rusty Key' - Given by Nerial Derang * Horus Heresy Letters - Ancient documents taken from a small Astartes-keyed Lockbox given by Alexander Kerr. * Shielded Crates - Two locked, scan-shielded cases measuring 1x1x1 metres each, contents unknown. Recovered in 341.M41 from downed thunderhawk on Sygma-477. Self-detonated when opening was attempted. Organic residue detected within. * Ixadiel's Memory Amulet - A wraithbone amulet that contains Ixadiel's readings of the Ursus Cogitator. * Archeotech Plasma Reactor - Estimated to be capable of powering a high-end cruiser but fitting in a light cruiser. Miracle of the Dark Ages * Medical Drugs - Chemicals from Argul IV that can help Klementhos in genetic experiments (+10 bonus) Category:Meta